Gizensha no Koe
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Y él quisiera que por una vez Honoka investigue antes de hacer algo. (Gender bender, HonoUmi) Leve insinuación de male Umi x Honoka.
1. Juntos

**Disclaimer** **"Love Live School Idol Project"** es propiedad de ASCII Media Works (no estoy del todo segura, en caso de errar me dicen para corregir).

 **Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

 **Tipo:** Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 003\. Sticks and Stones (Palos y piedras) **Palabras:** 626

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar y Gender bender. Leve insinuación de Honoka x Male Umi (Un-kun)

* * *

 **J** untos

* * *

─Honoka, estoy seguro de que hay algo mal en esto.

─Vamos Un-kun, no seas tan escéptico y tira una piedra. Así jamás la vamos a poder romper─menciona y él acata la petición sin embargo, lo hace tan desanimado que falla su intento y mejor saca su celular e investiga el método correcto para romper la colorida figura de papel qué según Honoka, tiene por nombre piñata.

Como es costumbre no tarda en ser abucheado por su imperativa amiga que no deja de gritar "Un-kun eres un aburrido, estoy segura que tienes que lanzar piedras para romper la piñata" cómo es usual le ignora y sigue con lo suyo mientras que Honoka sigue con su labor de lanzar piedras, cabe recalcar que tiene una pésima puntería.

─Esto es divertido pero, es más difícil de lo que imaginé─menciona. ─Y ya se me están acabando las piedras─finaliza, viendo que tendrá qué ir a recoger cada uno de sus fallidos intentos.

Toma su última piedra, la lanza pero al igual que las veces anteriores no da en el objetivo... Inesperadamente, ve como Un-kun se dirige a la piñata. En sus manos porta un palo de escoba, sin más golpea la piñata con este y en pocos segundos se rompe dejando el dulce contenido regado por el suelo.

─ **¡Un-kun, eso es trampa!** ─exclama, molesta.

─No─contesta secamente. Toma uno de los dulce y empieza a comerlo.

─No es justo, deja esos dulces Un-kun.

─Yo que culpa tengo de que no investigues primero, tonta Honoka.

─Oye–se queja─. ─Qué quieres decir con eso─agrega, tratado de quitar a Un-kun del dulce botín.

Pero lo único que recibe como respuesta es la pantalla del celular de Un-kun.

─¿Qué hay con eso?

─Lee y lo entenderás.

 _"Una **piñata** es una olla de barro o de cartón, o una estructura de alambre cubierta de papel maché, adornada de papel de colores y comúnmente lleva 7 picos; en su interior contiene frutas, dulces u otros premios. Se cuelga de una cuerda a lo alto para ser rota con un palo o garrote. La persona en cuestión debe de tener los ojos vendados mientras que los demás presentes cantar el típico cántico de " Dale dale", al romperla libera su contenido sobre los participantes del juego"_

─Ahh.

─Ya ves que la piñata se rompe con un palo y no a base de lanzar piedras baka Honoka─se burla y golpea con sus dedos la frente de Honoka.

─Eres malo Un-kun. Además eso no quita tu trampa, no taspaste tu visión.

─Demonios─susurra, cansado de escuchar los repetidos cánticos de "Un-kun, tramposo" de parte de Honoka.

─Para la próxima lo haremos cómo se debe.

Y con eso dicho, toma el dulce que estaba comiendo y lo mete en la boca de Honoka para que se calle finalmente.

Un rubor se instala en sus mejillas sin embargo, para que Un-kun no lo note se remueve para que parezca que esta molesta con su acción, lo que es cierto y a su vez no.

Después de todo Un-kun, dijo que volverá a compartir un momento con ella.

Desde que ella entro a la preparatoria exclusiva para chicas Otononizaka y Un-kun, decidió ir a un colegio mixto; su tiempo juntos se ha vuelto escaso y la soledad le pesa –le asfixia lentamente–, es demasiado cobarde para decirle a Un-kun esa triste verdad que le carcome... Es, una tonta chica que no ha podido hacer amigos en su escuela.

No le quiere preocupar y morirá si él siente lástima por ella y su patética situación.

(Ambos son tan deshonestos para admitir abiertamente que comparten la misma situación)

Además puede que quizás Un-kun le calle de nuevo con un beso indirecto.

Esperando que con sea capaz de entender sus propios sentimientos que hace tiempo cambiaron con respecto a Un-kun.

* * *

 _Y bueno se puede decir que este es mi primer fic oficial de Love Live (los anteriores dos son crossover no terminados), ¿qué tal me quedó?_


	2. Cambios Inesperados

**Nota:** Porque ustedes lo pidieron aquí esta la continuación que no estaba planeada. Se supone que era solo una viñeta que no da para más

* * *

 **C** ambios **I** nesperados

* * *

─Un-kun, pásame dos huevos.

─Toma.

─Ahora quiero la azúcar, leche y vainilla.

─Aquí están.

─Por último quiero más harina.

─Honoka, ¿en dónde está la harina? No la veo en la mesa.

─Está en la repisa, en el tercer estante Un-kun.

Con esa información, camina hacia ese lugar. Sin embargo…

─¿Eh?─suelta.─¡Por qué tengo que hacer esto!─se queja y detiene su andar. Sus orbes se posan fijamente en Honoka, ella le observa con una cara de "no sé a qué te refieres" y eso le genera mal humor.

─Un-kun, la harina está allí─repite y señala el lugar.

A él eso no le importa.

─Ve, tú─suelta secamente. Se cruza de brazos y fulmina con la mirada a su imperativa amiga.

─Estoy ocupada, necesito que la mezcla se esponje Un-kun─comenta.─Además si no me ayudas no te daré pastel─sentencia, sintiéndose victoriosa.

─Y eso qué─inquiere, sin comprender cómo fue que termino metido en esta situación.

Se supone que él solo iba por el libro y diccionario de inglés que olvido aquel día donde se vio en la necesidad de enseñarle a Honoka para que mejorara sus notas y por ende no repueble dicha materia… Mejor dicho su madre y la de Honoka lo obligaron a hacerlo, ambas le dan miedo y él es un una pobre victima que no quiere hacerlas enojar.

Siendo eso su propósito original, alguien le puede explicar cómo al llegar a su destino y tocar la puerta se vio abducido por Honoka. La que lo arrastro a su cocina y de una extraña forma se vio involucrado para ser su ayudante en la preparación de un pastel.

Por más que analiza los hechos, sigue sin descubrir el factor que lo hizo ceder.

─Un-kun.

Su momento de retrospección se vio interrumpido ante el sorpresivo ruego. Lo que hace que centre su atención en Honoka, al hacerlo sabe que algo anda mal con él el día de hoy.

Por lo general está acostumbrado a esas lindas y suplicantes miradas de tierno cachorro que hace cada vez que ella quiere que él acceda a sus caprichos sin embargo, en que momento eso muto a imaginarla con unas orejas de perro que sobresalen de su cabeza ―están caídas― y detrás de ella hay una cola que permanece gacha. Eso le da mayor peso a su suplica.

 _«¿Qué me pasa el día de hoy?»_

Se ve en la necesidad de darle la espalda y resguarda su rostro con sus manos.

 _«Qué linda»_

Con ese traicionero pensar su rostro arde, su corazón late furiosamente. Le hace honor a su nombre al ser un mar de preguntas que carece de respuestas.

─¿Un-kun?

Escuchar aquella cuestión en su nombre más la combinación de pisadas acercándose a él lo ponen en estado de alerta.

─Honoka, sigue mezclado. Ya voy por la harina─comenta. Con premura se dirige hacia ese lugar, con nerviosismo tantea buscando la dichosa harina pero todo es una farsa para que Honoka, vuelva a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y así él puede calmar el rubor que colorea de carmesí sus acaloradas mejillas.

─Un-kun…

─La encontré─interrumpe. Con increíble velocidad deposita la harina en la mesa, toma una silla y mecánicamente la deposita en un lugar lo más alejado posible de Honoka. Se sienta de forma que quede mirándola sin embargo, toma el respaldo de la silla para ocultarse de ella.

Le alegra el que Honoka, decida no preguntar nada. Por aquella desconocida canción que ha comenzado a tararear sabe que su amiga está centrada en su labor por ende, no le prestara atención a su inusual comportamiento.

Disimuladamente y de vez en cuando le observa sin que ella lo note, no entiende que mosco le pico a su amiga para querer hacer un pastel de la nada. Lo sabe ya que jamás ha visto que Honoka haga postres y de nuevo se empeña en hacer algo sin buscar anteriormente una guía de como se hace.

La cocina es un completo desastre, en la mesa hay un cumulo de trastes sucios, el piso, ella y otro sitios que no deberían se encuentran cubiertos de harina, por lo que ve aún no ha adornado su experimento. Entonces como fue que sus manos están cubiertas con chocolate y en su mejilla derecha hay rastros de crema batida.

─Jajaja, eres todo un caso Honoka.

─No me ayudaste y te atreves a reír─se queja, infla su mejilla en un tierno puchero. ─Eres malo, Un-kun.

─Lindo…

─¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Un-kun?

 _«Maldición»_

─Que todavía no has terminado y la cocina es un completo desastre que a tu madre no le parecerá lindo de ver.

Su rápida excusa parece haber funcionado, el rostro de Honoka se ha ensombrecido al imaginar el regaño que le espera a dejar la cocina en ese estado.

─Un-kun, ayúdame a limpiar.

Su reacción le divierte y aunque se niegue sabe que terminara ayudándole a recoger su desastre sin embargo, quiere hacer un experimento con ella. Lo que le ha pasado en este corto lapso de tiempo es algo anormal en él; si no se cerciora del detonante entiende que no se quitara la sensación de incertidumbre y empezara a sentirse incomodo estando a solas con Honoka.

Con decisión se levanta y camina hacia Honoka. Una vez frente a ella, la toma de los hombros obligándole que lo vea ―en sus ojos ve reflejada curiosidad― lentamente se agacha para quedar a su altura y lambe la crema batida de su mejilla.

─¿Qué haces, Un-kun?

─Limpiando, tenías un poco de crema batida en tu mejilla sería un completo desperdicio quitarla con una servilleta.

─Ahora limpia lo demás─le ordena como si nada hubiera pasado para ella. En su semblante ve pánico cada vez que desvía la vista y la posa en el reloj de la pared.

Sin embargo, para él, lo que acaba de hacer no es un "nada paso" es absolutamente todo lo contrario y eso le da miedo.

El que se avergüence solo significa que algo en él cambio con respecto a Honoka.

No se atreve a pronunciarlo, le aterra decir que se ha enamorado de ella.

* * *

 **SmileFace:**

Originalmente este escrito solo sería una pequeña viñeta sin continuación sin embargo, como me han pedido continuación... Este fic durará unos cuantos capítulos más.

No tengo la más mínima idea de cuantos serán, ya la historia ¿? Se irá haciendo sola, no quiero hacer algo tan largo y complicado por lo que le calculo a este fic no más de diez episodios. Los capítulos pueden ser largos o cortos, todo dependerá de lo que se me ocurra. Espero que que te guste esta continuación.

 **LoI3I:**

As I answered in the previous comment I hope you like the continuation (I did not plan to follow the vignette but, I will do my best).

Thanks for the encouragement, I am not so familiar with the fandom and I was afraid to do very well the personalities or badly structure Honoka and Umi.


	3. Días difíciles (Extra)

**D** ías difíciles (Extra)

* * *

─Un-kun…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de escuchar ese "piiii" en su teléfono celular. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, vuelve a marcar el numero de Un-kun pero un típico "el número que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado" grabación de la contestadora es lo que obtiene.

─¿Qué hice?─se pregunta.

Camina de un lado para el otro de su habitación, trata de ver si al hacer eso logra que recuerde que hizo para qué Un-kun este molesto con ella. Tras varios minutos llega a la conclusión de que no hizo absolutamente nada fuera de lo usual —Un-kun, ya conoce como es— no se da por vencida e insiste con otro método.

Si Un-kun no quiere hablar con ella, quizás responda a sus mensajes.

Sin perder el tiempo activa la aplicación de LINE de su celular, busca el número de Un-kun. Al percatarse de que esta activo « _no me quiere contestar»_ escribe lo siguiente.

 **HonoHono escribió:**

Un-kun…

TwT

—HonoHono mandó un sticker—

 _«El sticker de gato triste nunca falla»_

─Espero que siga funcionando.

Apenas termina de hablar se ve sorprendida por el vibrar de su teléfono celular, el que termina tirando a causa de la sorpresa —es bueno que este arriba de su cama — deja a un lado su momento de estupefacción , toma con rapidez el teléfono y mira lo que Un-kun le respondió.

 **Blue Arrow escribió:**

Tonta es no es lindo

 **HonoHono escribió:**

¿Qué no es lindo?

o_o?

 **Blue Arrow escribió:**

…

─No te entiendo, Un-kun─menciona para sí. Con detenimiento observa los escuetos mensajes, ¿qué paso para que se ganara esos tres puntos suspensivos?

 _«Escribió un no es lindo»_

 **HonoHono escribió:**

¿El gato?

 **Blue Arrow escribió:**

…

 **HonoHono escribió:**

¿Qué con el gato?

 **Blue Arrow escribió:**

Eso deberías saberlo

Tonta Honoka.

 **HonoHono escribió:**

¿Eh?

—HonoHono mandó un sticker—

 **Blue Arrow escribió:**

…

─¡Otra vez los puntos suspensivos!

Y por segunda ocasión de lo que va del día se ve sorprendida. En esta ocasión es a causa del tono de llamada que le puso a Un-kun, sin demorar se apresura en contestar.

─Un…

─¡Ya para con los stickers de gatos, Puchi Honoka!

─Me acaba de llamar, ¿puchi?

Y un nuevo "pitt" zumba en sus oídos —le colgó, de nuevo— marca sin embargo, la grabación le responde. Envía mensajes pero Un-kun los deja en vistos y gracias a su continua existencia Un-kun apaga su celular.

─Ahh…

Ha pasado una semana desde que Un-kun le ayudo a recoger su tiradero ese día que intento cocinar un pastel por primera vez, tras terminar él salió huyendo de su casa sin darle una explicación del por qué lo hizo. Se vio bombardeada con tareas, los exámenes —fue bueno que no reprobara inglés— que no tuvo el tiempo necesario para conversar con Un-kun y ahora que tiene un necesario respiro él le ignora por cualquier medio que intenta para entablar una conversación.

─No cabe duda, Un-kun está en sus días.

Suelta, va a su escritorio y toma en calendario, marca la fecha de su comienzo para esperar el momento indicado para que termine y pueda hablarle sin que este le rechace…

Cuando Un-kun está en sus días difíciles es inatendible e insoportable.

─Se comporta peor que yo.

Cuando se le pase ya descubrirá la razón por la que adquirió el mismo estatus que un perro.

* * *

 **SmileFace:**

 _En si, no es tan raro que Un-kun hiciera eso (era para aclarar un poco sus dudas y al ser amigos de la infancia es algo que generalmente hace), más que Honoka sea despistada... Este fic se supone que no tenía continuación pero, al hacerlo y tener un poco de sentido puedo jugar con la línea temporal de los acontecimientos narrados en el primer capítulo (como este extra)_

* * *

Y bueno este es un pequeño extra del capitulo anterior, he tenido un par de dificultades para terminar ese One-shot de Male Nico x Rin que se me vino a la mente... Hasta que no lo termine, no puedo hacer el capitulo de este fic con se debe ¬¬

Así que les dejo esto o lo que logro terminar el One-shot antes mencionado.


End file.
